Team KALM
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: They all wanted something, Kisaragi wanted to make her proud. Jasmine wanted a true purpose something that was her calling. Lilac wanted her studies to mean something even if it was used for all the wrong reasons. Murako only wanted to make a living and t support her family i life. This is what they sought but the answer to those questions lied in the middle of trouble.


**TEAM KALM**

**Author's note: So forward yes this is an O.C. fic because you know I be rocking them o.c.'s canonally this takes place during the same time as RWBY but following a different set story. Team Rwby will hav minimum to no interaction with Kalm because well want that part to stay as canonically as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to RWBY they are the products of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, the O.C.'s wouldn't exist without them so thanks for that.**

**Chapter one: Kalm down it only your first day!**

* * *

><p><em>Beacon Initiation<em>

The whole student body and faculty of Beacon gathered around as they watched another team step forward grinning and high-fiving one another as the academy welcomed them to Beacon, most felt a sense of relief, joy and excitement as they finally joined Beacon's halls, except a select few.

One felt a wave of nervousness as , her nails pressed so far into her palm that her aura had started acting out to protect her, she calmed herself reminding herself of how she got here and not of the mistake she made that nearly cost her partner's life. Another yawned as she looked at the group that she had been with narrowly surviving a near-death experience with, her white wings tucked gracefully against her back as she looked away from the group wondering what was taking them so long.

The third scribbled names down left and right as she eyed the next team to step forward, jotting the names as they were read off in a pocket book before moving her line of sight to the next team. The last looked on at the trio with a look of worry, they were passable as a team for now, but they'd have to get better if they all wanted to be hunters. The first was a coward, the second seemed to care little for well anything and the third seemed more interested in studying the huntresses in training than she did in her new team.

"Jasmine Aquila, Murako Somtaka, Lilac Blossom, and Kisaragi Takoizu it brings me great pleasure to welcome you to Beacon Academy as Team Kalm with Kisaragi Takoizu as your team leader." A small look of uncertainty fell on the group as they eyed one another, most of their lingering gazes falling on Kisaragi as he rubbed the back of her head, leaving the podium his teammates accompanying them.

"Come on we need to find our room and I know the way." Kisaragi spoke up as he walked calmly down the hallway leaving the rest of the teams, bent on making this team something that each one of them could be proud of, even if it meant leaving a lasting impression on them.

Jasmine's gait was slower then the rest of them, her turqouise eyes taking in what she imagined a larger than life academy seem like a normal high school to her. Artemis her bow was slung over shoulder, ocassionlly tapping against Apollo the matching quiver as she hurried to catch up with the rest of her group. Her punk styled blue hair with purple tips swayed back and forth as she finally caught up to her comrades a smile on her face, her old sneakers thanking for the repreive. She wore a jasmine indie rock band t-shirt, with a small bomb on it, with black jeans with occasional tatter in them, with a pair of old welder goggles dangling from one of her belt loops.

"Its kind of impressive how fast you can run towards something?" Kisaragi said absently as he fixed the cuffs on his jacket. He wouldn't mention away from something but that went without saying, though Jasmine paid what he said little mind turning towards her partner and initiating conversation with the only faunus in their group.

Murako Somtaka smiled lightly as her newest 'friend' talked with her, ocassionally taking glances at the white wings folded against her back. She didn't care much really for the glances it wasn't really anything new, she dealt with it for her whole life and it wasn't going to change anytiime soon. Monoka brushed a stray strand of white hair as her teal eyes smiled at the welcomed friendliness. Her outfit mostly consisted of a white short dress with blue training shorts, and black legging. She gripped Pumuya her dust spellbook tightly as she patted her trusty calvary saber Hakdonmya, as her partner showed her her trusted bow.

"Those are rather remarkable weapons, do you mind if I inspect them later on?" Lilac asked as she craned her body and neck to stare a little to close to Murako's book.

"Sure..." Murako said as she ushered Lilac away.

LIlac blinked but complied as she watched her fellow teammates go. Lilac slowly fell into the back of the group as she towered over each of them, her being 7' 4". Lilac ran a hand through her lilac hair, with her cerulean eyes crinkling in excitement as she watched her teammates walk amongst each other. Lily her interchangable naginata/sniper rifle rubbed roughly against her sky blue sun dress, making a mental note to find something more comfortable in the future. Even if it seemed silly to the others, Lilac was a going to be comfortable slaying grimm, because it was their future job after all.

"Hey are sure this is the right way?" Jasmine spoke up as she looked sheepishly around a door with a weird handle in front of them, that looked like it was begging to be opened.

Kisaragi exhaled as he stared at the wooden door with turquiose colored eyes, the occasional turqoiuse tip clouding his vision as he brushed it away along with a few other black bangs. His black jacket zipped up as it covered most of his upper body, only the slightest amount of turqouise shown as he adjusted himself. Kisaragi adjusted his scarf as he felt the occasional playful tug at from behind, no doubt his teammates having all sorts of fun with him. Krad tapped against his black cargo shorts as the double-edged gun blade had yet to stop moving, while Kunio remained secure on his wrist ready for the shield mode to activated at a moments notice. He wondered if the adjustments for the two would balance out in the field but it was something he could ponder later on.

The thought of making a lasting impression on his team now seemingly faded with the innocent question as the team looked to him for leadership, and with a look of defeat he moved to open up the door only for it to be locked.

"I think were supposed to use the scrolls they gave us." Lilac chimed in as she stared at the door knob for a small second before porducing her scroll and moving it towards the door.

It opened with a satisfying click as Murako stepped forward her eyes beaming at the simple looking room as she made her way towards the beds slowly patting each one before finding what the rest of the team presumed to be the comfiest on of them all, the two remaining girls moving into the room.

"This isn't going to work." Kisaragi blurted out as he realized the situation, the four beds for the team in general, a dresser with four seperate drawers for them. "I mean not counting I'm a guy because that's another problem in itself, but we can barely fit in the room and put our stuff in here." The voice of reason of reason called out as each of the girls stared at each other and then at him before shrugging.

"Its not like I packed much anyway, I mean all I brought was clothes, a flashlight or two and some spare arrows." Jasmine quipped as she plopped on the bed burying her head in the pillow before sighing into it.

"I as well packed lightly, left most of my clothes at home." Murako said as she looked around the room leisurely. Lilac just looked out the window leaning slightly out of it to get a better look at the campus.

"What about when you need to do girl stuff?" The question seemed better in his head as three looked back at him each with a look of humor plastered across their face, before a small fit of laughter erupted from each of them, worsening his embarassment.

"That's good a leader must know when to lighten up the mood." Lilac said as she was the first to control herself,, before the laughter began to die down. "Murako we should probably go get our luggage though."

The faunus nodded as she stood up, not minding the volunteer work as her partner finally began to situate herself. On one hand though she hoped that their trek back towards where they originally left their luggage would be a bt quicker, even if it seemed unlikely with the towering Lilac by her side.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed as the tallest members of team KALM left Kisaragi and Jasmine. The team leader was somewhat put off as what seemed the most bubbly member of his team, seemingly sift through the arrows on top of her bed silently. "So where are you from?" Kisaragi blurted out as Jasmine stopped for a second before continuing again. "I mean I'm from around here originally." The team leader said as the awkward silece continued for a few more seconds before looking towards him.<p>

"Sorry I got a little distracted, so what did you want?" The archer said with a smile on her face as she grabbed an arrow and slid it back into the slots in her quiver.

"I asked where your from, I lived with my mom here in Vale fo the longest time." Kisaragi said as he walked forward.

"Well I come form Mistral, the southern end to be specific." Jasmine said as she fiddled with an arrow before setting it asided and placing a few more into her arrow.

"Explains your weapon of choice then." Kisaragi remarked as he took a closer look at the bow seeing to bladed edged on the inside of the frame.

"You'd think so, but must hunters in the region only use guns, they prefer the easier way to hunt deer and such." Jasmine said as she finshed messing with her quiver and went to inspecting the lone arrow. "I mean the only famous archer I can think of is Mark Nutt, and he's not even from Mistral. I mean we used archery back when dust was being invented and stuff, but now people see it as a sport more than an actual way of hunting Grimm."

Kisaragi nodded, trying to figure what to say to her as she inspected what he assumed was a faulty arrow. "So you use it because nobody got famous using it as a huntress?" It seemed weird but he wouldn't fault her for it, he was here to make his mom proud and help make the world a better place.

"No, I mean I would like to be famous but its not why I'm using my bow. I'm using it because its well fun, sure I can use a gun, but it just doesn't appeal to me like notching and arrow and letting it fly towards its target." Kisaragi couldn't imagine the girl being well straight forward as she frowned at the arrow drawing her finger across the arrow's shaft, her answer just seemed incomplete when he thought about it.

"Yeah I guess, so I have to ask what's with the arrow, I mean you've been inspecting it for a while now." He said as he came closer as he watched the girl run her index across it again only to have blade's to sprout from the shaft before receding back into it. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Its an arrow with delayed motion detection, after the second its fired this little baby lets loose with some very vicious blades that should just make it painful for any grimm to move around." Jasmine said cheekily as she nursed her cut finger, finding the results of tampering with the dangerous arrow acceptable.

"Why would you need something like that, I mean aren't you good with a bow?" Kisaragi said as he rubbed his jacket's cuff as he tried to avoid the dirty look she was giving him.

"I'm the best in the world with a bow, but even being the best don't mean anything when your fighting thing that can shrug off your shots and continue on like it was nothing, you have to be versatile and that's something Apollo does quite nicely." She mused as she stored the final arrow away, her eyes rest on the quiver and the contents it held.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note I'd seriously like to thank all my friends for help contributing O.c.'s to the story and I hope you three can't wait to see the interactions of this story, as I can't either.<strong>


End file.
